Cinnamon Spider
by Shatteredangel2006
Summary: The Chamber of Secrets affected Ginny more than she let on. She blamed everyone for not seeing the signs sooner and saving her from the diary. Is her hatred enough to make her turn on the people who care about her the most?
1. Chapter 1

So I plan for this to be longer than my first story. I make no promises on updates as I work full time. I edit my own stories so if there's anything I missed please let me know. Reviews are appreciated, flames are ignored unless they're construstive. And as usual I own nothing :)

* * *

><p>The summer seemed to fly by and before Ginny knew it she was back on the Hogwarts Express on her way to start her 2nd year. She sat alone in the compartment, knowing everyone was avoiding her just as they had all summer. The few times she had found herself in a room with her family or Harry they had tried to treat her normally. But she knew what they thought. They thought she was tainted by Tom Riddle. And how could she argue? She knew she was.<p>

Ginny had tried to convince herself that it wasn't her fault. She'd had no experience with dark magic and she was, after all, only 11 years old. How could she have known what the diary really was? She had tried to tell people but everyone was too busy for her. After spending a few weeks over the summer alone with her thoughts she finally realized that everyone else was to blame. No one had been there for her and everyone ignored the signs.

Wizards far greater than her had made the choice to not act on her behalf. And she paid the price for it. She paid by having to share her body with the soul of Tom Riddle. No one could fix that or make her forget. Ginny was interrupted in her thoughts by the sound of the compartment door sliding open. She prepared to yell at Ron for disturbing her when she saw she one person she liked even less than her brother at the moment.

"Well, look at this, the youngest Weasely all alone." Dracos voice drawled. Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wished it had been Ron coming to check on her.

"Sod off Malfoy." The smirk on Dracos face disappeared.

"You might want to watch who you're talking to Weasely, wouldn't want another diary in your luggage would you?" Ginny flew out of her seat, wand drawn and pointed at Draco.

"I'm not the same Weasely I used to be Malfoy. I won't hesitate to hex you." Draco was surprised to see a fire he had never before seen burning behind her eyes. For once he decided not to press his luck.

"Have a good year Weasely, that is if you have any friends after last year." Draco let the compartment door slam shut behind him while Ginny released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She put her wand away and sat heavily back into her seat. She'd felt something she'd never felt before when Malfoy spoke to her. She had never felt angrier and had never felt more powerful. She knew that if it had come to it she could've easily taken Malfoy. She knew she should be more wary of things that she didn't understand but she couldn't help but thoroughly enjoy the power she could feel rushing through her veins.

Ginny slipped into her robes after realizing they would be arriving at Hogwarts in a matter of minutes. As she dressed she couldn't help but scoff in disgust at the state of her robes. It was clear that they had been second hand having been patched numerous times. She had never resented her family's lack of money until now.

"I was lucky to get a new wand and not a second hand one". She thought rolling her eyes as she gathered her things and prepared to get off the train. As she stepped onto the platform she couldn't help but notice the stares she was receiving. She held her chin high and made her way through the crowd ignoring the whispers. She was pleased to see most of the carriages had already started making their way towards the school. This made it easier for her to avoid people. She climbed into one of the carriages and was relieved that it was empty. Hopefully it would stay that way.

She heard the handle to the carriage turn and inwardly groaned. Padma Patil started to climb into the carriage, her sister close behind her, before getting a good look at who was already occupying it. She looked up and noticed Ginny. She stumbled a bit and Ginny could have sworn the girl looked scared of her.

"We'll just find another carriage…" Padma mutter under her breath before backing out of the carriage and shutting the door. Ginny smirked as she heard Padma hurriedly whispering to her sister. Ginny closed her eyes and laid her had against the back of the seat hoping that the carriage would start moving at any second. She heard the carriage handle turn and opened her eyes, expecting another scene like the one with Padma. Unfortunately the gray eyed blonde continued to climb into the carriage and sat himself across from her.

"Find another carriage Malfoy." Ginny spat with venom in her voice. She would never forget his comment about the diary.

"Wish I could Weasely, but we're the last two left and there are no more carriages. I'll try not to enjoy your company too much." Ginny briefly considered hexing him but figured it wouldn't be the best way to start out the year, as tempting as it was. The carriage finally began heading towards the schools and Ginny and Draco sat in silence for a few moments. Ginny glanced at Draco and noticed him unconsciously rubbing his forearm.

"Dark Mark hurting?" Ginny questioned, glaring in his direction. Dracos head snapped up and his icy gray eyes met hers. She wasn't sure what to expect and lightly grasped her wand in her robes, preparing to defend herself.

"I'm not the same Malfoy I was Weasely." He stated flatly as he dropped his hand from his arm. Ginny released her grip on her wand slowly relaxed.

"Could have fooled me." She coolly said. She was shocked to see Draco smirk. She knew that she had changed over the summer and wondered if maybe she wasn't the only one who had changed. Neither spoke for the rest of the ride, each choosing to look anywhere but at each other. Regardless of their slight confrontation the tension in the carriage seemed to slowly evaporate.

The carriage came to a halt in front of the school and Draco slowly climbed out.

"See you later Weasely." He said glancing behind him at her. Ginny just nodded, too shell shocked to say anything back to him. She sat in a stunned silence for a few moments before collecting herself and climbing out of the carriage and making her way to the great hall. She cringed as she heard all the happy voices echoing off the walls. For a brief moment she wished she could be like everyone else. Back at school after a great summer and happy to see friends that she missed.

She shook her head, getting rid of the thought. She knew that after last year she would never be like these people. She would never fit in and she would never be happy. She planted herself at the end of the Gryffindor table. The few people near her gave her nervous glances and moved in closer together, away from her. She didn't mind. Sorting was over with quickly. With Tom gaining more power, fewer and fewer students were coming to Hogwarts.

Ginny dug into her dinner, losing herself in her own world.

"Ginny?" A timid voice spoke so quietly that Ginny almost didn't hear it. Ginny raised her head and saw Parvati nervously staring at her from across the table. Parvati leaned closer to Ginny as if to whisper a secret.

"Did you really do all those things everyone is saying you did last year?" Ginny dropped her fork onto her plate with a clatter.

"Why? Do you want to learn how it was done? Maybe you want to know what it's like to be possessed." Ginnys voice dripped with ice. Parvati had the dignity to look embarrassed as her face flushed red

"Maybe if you had been the one possessed you'd have enough attention that you wouldn't feel the need to gossip about everyone else!" Ginny hadn't realized that her words had turned into a shout. She looked down the table and noticed half of the Gryffindor staring at her stunned and the other half look at their plates. Ginny pushed the bench back and stormed down the table to the Gryffindor Prefect.

"What's the password?" Ginny asked through gritted teeth. The Gryffindor Prefect looked like she was going to pass out.

"G..Gillyweed…" Once Ginny knew the password she turned on her heel and stormed out of the great hall. All she wanted at this point was to lie in her bed and forget this day had ever happened. She knew she had scared everyone with her outburst. If she was being honest with herself, she had scared herself as well.

She entered the common room and made her way up the stairs to her dorm and threw herself on her bed, closing the curtains around her. She let out a breath and closed her eyes. She realized that the reason she was scared was because of how great it felt to have people be scared of her and how she would love to have that feeling again.


	2. Chapter 2

So I figured I would do a birthday post :). A lot of this chapter and the next is from PoA since I want to stick to the books as close possible. But hopefully after chapter 3 things will start changing a bit more and there will be more that's focused just on Ginny and Dracos relationship. Again if there's any major spelling/grammar let me know :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ginny was relieved to find that she was the first one up the next morning. It wasn't a surprise; she was also the first to go to bed. She quickly showered and made her way down to breakfast hoping to avoid the crowd. The great hall was nearly empty when she entered and she nearly inhaled breakfast. Even though it was still early, she managed to get her schedule from Professor McGonagall. As Ginny examined her schedule she was shocked to find that she had been placed a year ahead in all of her classes.<p>

"Excuse me, Professor?" Ginny turned around as Professor McGonagall was about to walk away.

"Yes Miss. Weasely?" Professor McGonagall said spinning around and making her way back to the Gryffindor table.

"I think there's been a mistake, all of my classes are third year classes." Ginny handed her schedule back to Professor McGonagall to examine.

"Well Miss. Weasley, despite last year's incident, your test scores were remarkably high. The headmaster assumed you would be bored in a class with your peers and took it upon himself to advance you a year." Ginny's cheeks flushed; ashamed to say that the only reason her scores had been high had been Tom Riddle.

"We can of course change your schedule if-"

"No Ma'am I was merely wondering why the change had been made, but I would be happy to be placed a year ahead."

"Very well, you may come to me if you have any issues than." Professor McGonagall turned and walked to the head table.

Ginny quickly ate her breakfast and left the great hall to make her way to her first class. She climbed the never ending stairway in the North Tower and made her way into the Divination classroom.

She emerged into the strangest-looking classroom he had ever seen. In fact, it didn't look like a classroom at all, more like a cross between someone's attic and an old-fashioned tea shop.

At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little poufs. Everything was lit with a dim, crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves.

It was stiflingly warm, and the fire that was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle.

The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls, and a huge array of teacups.

Not surprisingly she was the first to arrive and took at seat at one of the circular tables in the back of the classroom. Shortly after she took her seat the rest of the class began making their way into the classroom. Harry, Ron and Hermione were among the last to make their way into the classroom. Hermione seemed mildly surprised to see her but gave her a small smile and took a seat near the front of the class as usual.

"What are you doing in this class? This is 3rd years only." Ron stated hovering over Ginny as Harry gave her a sympathetic look over Ron's shoulder.

"I've been moved up." Ginny stated simply.

"Do mum and dad know?" Ron questioned suspiciously. Ginny slammed her book shut.

"I don't know why don't you ask them and leave me alone?" She snapped. Ron's ears turned red and he made his way to his seat, dragging Harry with him. Harry shook free of Ron's hold and turned to Ron.

"I think I'll partner with Ginny this class. You and Hermione can partner up." Ron looked slightly put out but made his way to Hermione's table. Ginny sighed inwardly. While she was happy she wasn't stuck with someone worse she also wasn't looking forward to working with Harry. Harry pulled out the chair across from her and took a seat as he pulled out his Divination book.

"We can share my book for now until you get yours." Harry suggested as he slid the book into the middle of the table. Ginny shrugged her shoulders and slumped in her chair. Before Harry could continue making conversation, a voice came suddenly out of the shadows, a soft, misty sort of voice.

"Welcome," it said. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."

Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, and they saw that she was very thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl.

Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings.

"Welcome to Divination," said Professor Trelawney, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye."

Nobody said anything to this extraordinary pronouncement.

Professor Trelawney delicately rearranged her shawl and continued,

"So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you…Books can take you only so far in this field…"

At these words, both Harry and Ron glanced, grinning, at Hermione, who looked startled at the news that books wouldn't be much help in this subject.

"In the second term," Professor Trelawney went on, "we shall progress to the crystal ball— if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice.

And around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever."

A very tense silence followed this pronouncement, but Professor Trelawney seemed unaware of it.

"I wonder, dear," she said to Lavender Brown, who was nearest and shrank back in her chair, "if you could pass me the largest silver teapot?"

Lavender, looking relieved, stood up, took an enormous teapot from the shelf, and put it down on the table in front of Professor Trelawney.

"Thank you, my dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading — it will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October."

Lavender trembled.

"Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of Unfogging the Future. I shall move among you, helping and instructing. Oh, and dear," — she caught Neville by the arm as he made to stand up, "after you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink."

Sure enough, Neville had no sooner reached the shelf of teacups when there was a tinkle of breaking china. Professor Trelawney swept over to him holding a dustpan and brush and said, "One of the blue ones, then, dear, if you wouldn't mind… thank you…"

When Harry and Ginny had had their teacups filled, they went back to their table and tried to drink the scalding tea quickly. They swilled the dregs around as Professor Trelawney had instructed, then drained the cups and swapped over.

"So what do you see in mine?" Ginny asked without interest.

"A load of soggy brown stuff," said Harry.

Ginny scoffed.

"Big surprise, that."

"Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!" Professor Trelawney cried through the gloom.

"My turn…" Ginny peered into Harry's teacup, her forehead wrinkled with effort.

"I see…A load of soggy brown stuff," said Ginny slamming the teacup on the table on rolling her eyes.

"This is such a load of rubbish."

Harry let out a snort of laughter as he picked up Ginny's cup and peered into it once again.

"Let me see that, my dear," she said reprovingly to Harry, sweeping over and snatching Ginny's cup from him. Everyone went quiet to watch.

Professor Trelawney was staring into the teacup, rotating it counterclockwise.

"The dagger… My dear, you are in great danger."

"The dragon…Changes. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup…"

"The pendulum…It looks like you will have a choice to make soon, my dear…"

"I think we will leave the lesson here for today," said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest voice. "Yes… please pack away your things…"

Silently the class took their teacups back to Professor Trelawney, packed away their books, and closed their bags.

"Until we meet again," said Professor Trelawney faintly, "fair fortune be yours. Oh, and dear," — she pointed at Neville, "you'll be late next time, so mind you work extra-hard to catch up."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione descended Professor Trelawney's ladder and the winding stair in silence, with Ginny trailing being as they set off for Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration lesson.

"Don't worry Gin," Hermione said glancing back at her "She's obviously a fraud. Everything she says is rubbish."

It took them so long to find her classroom that, early as they had left Divination, they were only just in time for Professor McGonagall's lesson.

When the Transfiguration class had finished Professor McGonagall asked Ginny to stay after.

"So Miss. Weasely, how have your classes been so far?" She questioned as she began tidying up the classroom and erasing the class notes from the board.

Ginny shrugged.

"I've only had this and Divination and to be honest Divination wasn't exactly what I expected." Ginny could have sworn she saw Professor McGonagall smile a little.

"Well as I've said my doors open if you have anything you need to talk about." Ginny spun on her heel and made her way down to the Great Hall for lunch.

Once lunch was over Ginny made her way down the sloping lawns to Hagrid's hut. As Ginny walked she could hear Malfoy talking with Crabbe and Goyle and rolled her eyes. They didn't seem to able to let up on Harry about his run in with the Dementor's.

Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang the boarhound at his heels, looking impatient to start.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

Ginny adjusted her bag and follow Hagrid along with the rest of the class.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it — make sure yeh can see — now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books —"

"How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; some, like Harry, had belted their book shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.

"Hasn' — hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen.

The class all shook their heads.

"Yeh've got ter stroke 'em," said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look —"

He took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!"

"I — I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione.

"Oh, tremendously funny!" said Malfoy. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Hagrid was looking downcast and Ginny could tell Harry wanted Hagrid's first lesson to be a success.

Ginny raised her hand before Hagrid could continue.

"Uhm, Hagrid, I didn't know I was going to be in this class so I don't have a book yet."

"Righ' Professor McGonagall mentioned that. Yeh can share for now." Hagrid said glancing around for someone Ginny could share with.

"I'll share." Ginny groaned as she recognized the voice as Malfoy's.

"No way, Malfoy," Ron stepped forward. "You won't get near her." Ginny spun on Ron.

"I CAN answer for myself Ronald!" Ginny said haughtily as she walked over to Malfoy. She didn't really want to share with Malfoy but she also didn't want Ron to think she always needed him to protect her. He had proved he couldn't do that last year.

"Righ' then," said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread, "so — so yeh've got yer books an'… an'… now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on…"

He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.

"God, this place is going to the dogs," said Malfoy loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him —"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry repeated.

"Careful, Potter, there's a Dementor behind you —"

"Oooooooh!" squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.

Trotting toward them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures Ginny had ever seen. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly, orange eyes.

The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

"Gee up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they?"

Ginny could sort of see what Hagrid meant.

Once you got over the first shock of seeing something that was half horse, half bird, you started to appreciate the Hippogriffs' gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them a different color: stormy gray, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and inky black.

"So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer…"

No one seemed to want to. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, however, approached the fence cautiously.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle weren't listening; they were talking in an undertone and Ginny had a nasty feeling they were plotting how best to disrupt the lesson. Ginny turned and glared at Malfoy who looked her way and smirked.

"Yeh always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see?

Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt."

"Right — who wants ter go first?"

Most of the class backed farther away in answer. Even Harry, Ron, and Hermione had misgivings. The Hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being tethered like this.

"No one?" said Hagrid, with a pleading look.

"I'll do it," said Harry.

There was an intake of breath from behind him, and both Lavender and Parvati whispered, "Oooh, no, Harry, remember your tea leaves!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and was thankful that Harry ignored them.

He climbed over the paddock fence.

"Good man, Harry!" roared Hagrid. "Right then — let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."

He untied one of the chains, pulled the gray Hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Malfoy's eyes were narrowed maliciously.

"Easy now, Harry," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink… Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much…"

Buckbeak had turned his great, sharp head and was staring at Harry with one fierce orange eye. "Tha's it," said Hagrid. "Tha's it, Harry… now, bow."

Harry did as he was told. He gave a short bow and then looked up.

The Hippogriff was still staring haughtily at him. It didn't move.

"Ah," said Hagrid, sounding worried. "Right — back away, now, Harry, easy does it —"

The Hippogriff suddenly bent its scaly front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow.

"Well done, Harry!" said Hagrid, ecstatic. "Right — yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"

Harry moved slowly toward the Hippogriff and reached out toward it.

He patted the beak several times and the Hippogriff closed its eyes lazily, as though enjoying it.

The class broke into applause, all except for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were looking deeply disappointed.

"Righ' then, Harry," said Hagrid. "I reckon he migh' let yeh ride him!"

"Yeh climb up there, jus' behind the wing joint," said Hagrid, "an' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that…"

Harry put his foot on the top of Buckbeak's wing and hoisted himself onto its back. Buckbeak stood up.

"Go on, then!" roared Hagrid, slapping the Hippogriffs hindquarters.

Without warning, twelve-foot wings flapped open on either side of Harry; he just had time to seize the Hippogriff around the neck before he was soaring upward.

Buckbeak flew him once around the paddock and then headed back to the ground.

"Good work, Harry!" roared Hagrid as everyone except Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle cheered. "Okay, who else wants a go?"

Emboldened by Harry's success, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock. Hagrid untied the Hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Neville ran repeatedly backward from his, which didn't seem to want to bend its knees. Ron and Hermione practiced on the chestnut, while Harry watched.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had taken over Buckbeak. He had bowed to Malfoy, who was now patting his beak, looking disdainful. Ginny watched from behind Malfoy, curious as to what his plan was.

"This is very easy," Malfoy drawled, loud enough for Harry to, hear him. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it…

I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the Hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

It happened in a flash of steely talons; Malfoy let out a high pitched scream and next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who lay curled in the grass, blood blossoming over his robes.

"I'm dying!" Malfoy yelled as the class panicked. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

"Yer not dyin'!" said Hagrid, who had gone very white. "Someone help me — gotta get him outta here —"

Hermione ran to hold open the gate as Hagrid lifted Malfoy easily. As they passed, Harry saw that there was a long, deep gash on Malfoy's arm; blood splattered the grass and Hagrid ran with him, up the slope toward the castle.

Very shaken, the Care of Magical Creatures class followed at a walk. The Slytherins were all shouting about Hagrid.

"They should sack him straight away!" said Pansy Parkinson, who was in tears.

"It was Malfoy's fault!" snapped Dean Thomas. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly.

They all climbed the stone steps into the deserted entrance hall.

"I'm going to see if he's okay!" said Pansy, and they all watched her run up the marble staircase.

The Slytherins, still muttering about Hagrid, headed away in the direction of their dungeon common room; Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny proceeded upstairs to Gryffindor Tower.

"You think he'll be all right?" said Hermione nervously.

"Course he will. Madam Pomfrey can mend cuts in about a second," said Harry, who had had far worse injuries mended magically by the nurse.

"That was a really bad thing to happen in Hagrid's first class, though, wasn't it?" said Ron, looking worried. "Trust Malfoy to mess things up for him…"

Ginny stayed back and kept silent. She never would have said so but she thought Dumbledore was crazy for letting Hagrid teach. Sure, Hagrid was nice, but to put him in charge of classes? That might have been going too far.

"Well, you can't say it wasn't an interesting first day back," said Ron gloomily. Ginny didn't say a word, still wanting nothing to do with the conversation.

"So Gin, how was your first day? Are you finding the classes hard? Did Professor McGonagall tell you why you were moved up?" Hermione asked Ginny, who sat across the table from the trio. Ginny couldn't help but smile at the rapid pace at which Hermione shot out the questions.

"Yes, No and Yes." Ginny replied tersely. Hermione seemed to catch on to Ginny's tone and was quiet the rest of the meal and followed Ron and Harry back up to the Gryffindor Tower. Ginny lagged behind, hoping she could be late enough that she would have the common room to herself. Ginny finally gave up when she noticed several other Gryffindor's lagging behind in the Great Hall. She knew she'd be interrupted and decided to head to the library to do her work instead.

She managed to nick Ron's school books from the common room before dinner, know he had Harry and Hermione to work with. She wasn't surprised to find the library empty, at this time of night students were either heading to bed or relaxing in their common rooms. She had only just pulled her books out of her bag when she heard a voice behind her.


End file.
